The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum, commonly referred to as Saint John's Wort, commercially used as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Bosaque`. To date, the new Hypericum has not been noted to have any medicinal value.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Hypericum varieties with attractive berry color, early flowering, long flowering stem length, and large berry size. The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1988 of two proprietary seedlings. The proprietary selection code number 83 was the female, or seed, parent, and the proprietary selection code number 75 was the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar `Bosaque` was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 1989 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new Hypericum by cuttings taken at Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.